Possibly Unfortunate
by SleepingScone
Summary: Switzerland doesn't think this horrible holiday couldn't get any worse. Will things turn out to be better then he thought? Switzerland POV.  Austria x Switzerland  Rated T to be safe.


A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I'm sorry it's a day late, school seems to get in the way of life. OTL

Anyway I hope you enjoy. :)

xx

Perhaps it was only because I used to spend so much time with him, that I happen to thinking about that ridiculous aristocrat way too much; especially on this specific holiday. So if I am thinking of this as a problem, someone please tell me why I am now acting like a softy by looking through pictures of times we had together.

You know what, I know exactly why. I do live with my sister who is very lovey-dovey...especially today, Valentine's day. Her gentle sweet nature is rubbing off on me. Damn. No! That can't be it.

I slammed the photo album shut. I will not have this. besides, I have work today, I can't be thinking about Roderich.

UGH! Now I am thinking about him with his specific name. I sicken myself at times. I remember when I went even as far as having lunch with Roderich...but that was just to save money, remember!

I now realize that I happen to be so distracted that I am now arguing with myself. That won't solve anything.

I decided that if I went outside and hung with my younger sister for a bit, perhaps I could not think about..._him._

"Good evening Liechtenstein. Happy Valentine's day." I said quietly, handing her a box. She looked surprised, but in a good sense. I sat next to her as she opened it.

"Oh, big brother you didn't have to. This is awfully sweet. Thank you!" She picked up the different pieces of ribbon to examine them closer. I smiled softly.

"You can wear any color you want in your hair now. I'm sorry it's not the best, but I tried." I replied, watching her undo the current ribbon she had in her hair to replace it with a red one. "I have something for you too." She said shyly. She handed me a package of perfect quality of cheese, which made me laugh. "I-I know your always trying to save money...so I thought since you take care of me all the time, I could get you something nice." She twirled her hair with her finger. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly in response. "You didn't have to either, but this is terrific. Thank you." I replied. She got a sudden look on her face as if she remembered something. "Oh! I also invited Rode-I mean Austria over. I thought it would like a fun reunion, since Valentine's day is a day for love." She laughed and smiled, as if it was no big deal.

I couldn't help it. I forced a smile. "Oh-h...that's quite a surprise! How fun." I said in my best happily surprised voice. I guess it worked.

"Really? I thought you were going to be mad, oh thank goodness! I'm so glad you are happy." She grinned, and pulled me up to playfully dance with her.

_I literally can't win today can I. _I thought to myself.

He would come around 12:00 pm, just in time for a proper cup of tea. I already had everything set up, so I could just get everything done with real nice and smoothly. Everything should turn out fine.

I paced around, trying not to act nervous till 12:00 pm. My sister was excited about all this, so she decided to make sweets. She was a good cook after all.

As soon as the doorbell struck it's sound, I heard Liechtenstein skip out merrily to get the door, while I tensed as I went with her. I hoped that she wouldn't notice, I don't want to disappoint her, she did go through all the trouble of inviting him in the first place.

He came in, smiling as he bowed to my sister, who curtsied back. We exchanged glances, and didn't really do anything. I decided this was all very awkward.

We sat down at a nicely set table in the yard, where tea was ready that my sister put out. Liechtenstein started the conversation.

"So, Austria, how have you been lately?" She said politely. He put his tea cup down. "Not much has happened lately, quite honestly. I hope that both of you are doing well too?" He said, gesturing towards both of us. Liechtenstein looked at me as if saying that I should join the conversation too. I guess I had to say something.

"Yes. We are doing just fine. There should be no need for worrying." Roderich light-heartily laughed at my short reply. "You and your short answers Vash." He said, deciding not to call me by formal country name. My little sister laughed too, a cheerful complexion on her face. As long as she was having fun, I had to deal with his stupid comments. My expression didn't change. "I don't exactly think the whole world needs to know so much. People should mind their own business, _Roderich_." I added. His eyes shown with remembrance. I looked at him with a puzzled look. "You haven't called me by my name in a long time. I always loved it when you did. There is always something about your tone of voice that showed trust." He said. I felt a knot tie in my stomach; why was he giving me that look? That look of...I don't know how to describe it.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _My thoughts echoed. His like sucking me into his good skills of talking or something. It looks like Liechtenstein noticed. I could tell she was trying not to smile too much.

"Oh! My sweets are probably done by now. I'll be right back." She said, giggling as she walked off. Now it was severely awkward; for me anyway.

I looked away from him, making no effort to start a conversation; if I did, it would only make matters even more troublesome. Something I certainly didn't need at this point.

I froze at the motion of a hand sliding onto my face. I immediately flushed; I didn't want to slap his hand away for some odd reason. He removed his glasses with one hand and set them on the table.

"I see someone is stubborn as usual. I know you miss the times we had together." He whispered quietly. I tried to keep my focus intact, although I was started to get very nervous. I swallowed. "I-I-I...n-no, not really, no." I replied absent-mindedly. I tried to stay stern, but I could feel myself weakening. That bastard. He leaned down so that his lips were right next my ear, making me try to glare in his direction. "I don't think that was a very honest answer, Vash." He breathed into my ear. I shivered, and turned towards him, inching towards his lips. "I guess you're just going to have to wonder then. " I replied, followed by his lips meeting mine. I allowed his tongue to slide across mine, making me try and hold back a moan. We pulled back only to breathe, a satisfied smile across Roderich's lips. "Your such a sneak." I hissed at him. He led kisses down my neck; I started to ease into this...

until my phone vibrated notifying me of a text message.

Really? No. There. was. never. enough. room .for. me. to. win.

I buried my face into my hands as Austria sat their laughing, only to remove my hands from my face to see who it was from.

It was Liechtenstein. She says "I'm going over to Elizabeta's house for a visit. p.s. have fun with Austria ;) Happy Valentine's day."

I stared blankly at my phone. How did she?

"Let's go get some of those sweets." Austria smiled and said, picking me up.

Love is one insane thing. It truly changes some people.

"Happy Valentine's day." I said. Austria just grinned and returned the same response.

xx

A/N: I hope everyone else got as lucky as Vash. LOL

Sorry for the lame ending. xD

Please review if you have any extra time on your hands! :)


End file.
